


Drama in Court

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Courtroom Drama, Embarrassment, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: When Will Graham is being put on trial for murders that he's only about 44% sure he didn't commit, what happens when Dr. Chilton begins to question his relationship with his psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 50





	Drama in Court

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely don't know anything about court and this is just something I typed up at 4am so enjoy :) 
> 
> Per usual, feel free to comment and let me know what you think 
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas, I always love hearing from you guys

His feet feel heavy as he walks into the courtroom, but he doesn't hear them, trapped in his own thoughts and imagination like a ship in a whirlpool, getting dragged farther and farther in the darkness. 

Someone clears their throat. 

He rears his head back, eyes wide, startled by the sound that yanked him out of the abyss, and he makes eye contact with Alana. 

She gives him a tight-lipped smile, which he supposes is supposed to be reassuring, but it comes out as more of a grimace, and he hopes that isn't a warning of what's to come today. 

He sits down with downcast eyes, looking past his feet and shaking his head slightly like one of his dogs when they try to shake themselves dry, clearing his head so he can at least appear coherent during court. 

"It would probably help my case if I disassociated," he thought bitterly. "Then they would have proof that I seem crazy." 

He didn't expect this to go well -- either he would be found guilty of manslaughter or he would be found guilty but not able to be condemned on the claim of insanity. Neither was good, and he had no control over what happened anymore. 

The bored-looking judge looked down on everyone with tired eyes and cleared his throat. "[blah blah blah beginning of court procedure stuff that I'll look up from the show], I believe there is new evidence from the opposition, you may come forward." 

"Thank you, Your Honor," says a young man with jet black hair, standing up gracefully and gesturing toward the audience. "We wish to bring forward Dr. Chilton to the stand." 

Wincing inwardly, Will refuses to look at Chilton as he steps forward, a smug grin already in place on his face.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Now, although I believe Mr. Graham to have murdered these women himself with a clear mind, there is someone that I believe might have influenced Graham toward the darker corners of his mind. His physiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, -"

People started muttering quietly to themselves at the mention of Lecter, and Will glared at Chilton, knowing that he was about to try and use Hannibal, and Will really just wanted to avoid him at all costs. 

Whenever Dr. Lecter came up, nothing good was to happen on Will's behalf besides a calculated apology in the stands. 

"--has been known to display...unorthodox behaviors and attitudes toward clients, and I believe that he has used some of his inept practices during his time with Will Graham."   
Will's lawyer tensed as loaded as a coil, but said nothing to Will, and called for Hannibal to take the stand. 

Will burned a hole into a spot on the carpet, although he could feel the heat from Hannibal's stare on the back of his neck as he passed, his expensive cologne wafting through the air as if headed straight toward Will and into his head, clouding his thoughts with nothing but Hannibal. 

The judge motioned a lazy hand to beckon Hannibal to speak, and he spoke with quiet authority, everyone leaning forward to hear his words, even Will almost as if his actions were out of his control. 

He was merely a puppet in the hands of a handsome and dangerous puppet master that was to determine his fate as he spoke. 

"I have had a few clients that needed unorthodox treatments, and thus I gave them what they required to become healthy. Will Graham is an extraordinary client, and person, whom I believe needed a different approach. I have never seen a mind quite like his, and I have never encountered someone with such empathy. I admit that I didn't quite understand at first, but from my understanding, I have never outwardly harmed nor influenced a patient, Dr. Chilton." 

His eyes gleamed for a second, so full of rage that Will had glanced away. 

When he looked back up, however, he saw no anger in Hannibal's face, and he wonders if maybe he really is going insane. 

Chilton huffed and straightened his shoulders as if pretending to not be offended by Hannibal's response. 

"Then you understand, Dr. Lecter, that involving yourself with patients is considered inappropriate in the field, and that you have placed yourself into Graham's life as a personal physiatrist that assists him to work. Your influence over Graham simply led him to you manipulating him into believing he needed help mentally while he committed atrocities and ran circles around you and the entire FBI." 

The room was deathly quiet, and Alana put an arm on Jack's shoulder to stop him from rising and shouting at Chilton. 

Hannibal's lips quirked up in an almost invisible smile. 

"I have never had a relationship that was not strictly work-related, and my relationship with Will Graham is an exception for one fact: He is not my patient." 

Chilton visibly rolled his eyes, and Hannibal's eyes narrowed although his posture was still impeccably proper. 

"You say that Will Graham is your friend and not your patient, but how could you possibly not notice that he faked his mental illnesses in order to fool you into believing him incompetent?" 

Hannibal captured Will's gaze as he spoke, and even though Will wanted desperately to look away and not feel like he could feel Hannibal seeing into his soul, he stared back. 

"I admit that I have been lenient in my casual study of Will Graham, and I am adamant that I believe that he has full control of his mind. As for my reputation, I am thankful that he was never my patient because he would have ruined it." 

Chilton blinked and tilted his head in confusion. 

"Because I am in love with Will Graham." 

Will immediately felt his face flush, his knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of his seat. 

Hannibal said nothing, but lifting his chin slightly higher to meet Chilton's wide-eyed stare. 

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter," said the judge awkwardly, and Hannibal slithered down the stand, his hand brushing against Will's as he went to the back of the room. 

Will nearly jumped out of his skin, but when he looked back Hannibal wasn't looking at him, walking steadily down the aisles. He turned and flushed dark red as he made eye contact with Chilton, remembering all of the times Chilton shouted about Hannibal trying to study Will to get ahead of Chilton in their professions. 

Chilton's eyes narrowed toward Will, and Will cursed that he was right about today -- it wasn't a good day. 

"And do you love him back, Graham? Is that why you refused my care? You always did have an oddly close relationship with Hannibal Lecter." 

Will's eyes got wide and he sputtered. 

Alana shouted something incomprehensible before Jack pulled her down. 

Will felt like he couldn't breathe, there was such a large rock in his throat that it may as well have been a boulder. He stutters out a jumble of indecipherable noises before the judge called for a dismissal, declaring that they would pick it up next week and already stacking papers into a black shoulder bag at his feet. 

People filed out of the room, but Alana and Hannibal stayed as they waited for Will. 

Eventually, he turned around, and when he did he was met with concern from Alana and a look from Hannibal that he couldn't decipher but that made him nervous and jumpy anyway. 

He realized as he was put back into his cell that those feelings might have been love.


End file.
